


Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje

by theKasiaLin



Series: Taki romans się nie zdarza... [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No ninja, Seks Oralny, Trans Iruka, gender non-conforming Naruto, panseksualny Kakashi, seks waginalny, transfobia, transseksualny Iruka, wspomniana śmierć postaci pobocznej, świat bez ninja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Śmierć burmistrza Sarutobiego przyczynia się do lawiny zmian w życiu Iruki i Kakashiego.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna część O.O  
> W tej części został opisany seks z osobą transpłciową, która nie przeszła pełnej operacji zmiany płci. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to po prostu nie czytaj ;)
> 
> Nie jestem osobą transseksualną, więc jeżeli coś brzmi nie tak/obraźliwie/... to chętnie o tym usłyszę i poprawię. Nie chcę w żadnym wypadku nikogo urazić ;3
> 
> Postacie itd. nie należą do mnie...
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za sprawne przejrzenie całości

Nagła śmierć burmistrza Sarutobiego wstrząsnęła Konohą. Sarutobi był kochany przez mieszkańców miasta. Był dobrym dziadkiem, który troszczył się o wszystkich, a jednocześnie sprawdzał się w roli sprawiedliwego i wymagającego polityka. Odszedł nagle, niespodziewanie, w wyniku ataku serca. Byli tacy, którzy podejrzewali jakiś zamach, ale nie znaleziono na to dowodów.

Iruka odczuł śmierć burmistrza wyjątkowo boleśnie. Sarutobi był dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko liderem Konohy. Mężczyzna przygarnął młodego Irukę, kiedy ten stracił rodziców w wyniku pożaru. Zapewnił mu dom, prawdziwy dom: nie tylko schronienie, ale także miłość i rodzinę.

W dniach poprzedzających ceremonię pogrzebową Iruka nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Był w tak złym stanie emocjonalnym, że Kakashi zmusił go do wzięcia urlopu. Podczas pogrzebu Iruka cały czas czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie swojego kochanka oraz silne, obejmujące go ramię. Kakashi zawsze był gotów go wysłuchać i dodać mu otuchy ciepłym słowem czy uśmiechem, był dla niego ostoją i podporą. O lepszym partnerze Iruka nie mógł marzyć.

Byli razem już ponad pół roku i zaczynali myśleć o wspólnym mieszkaniu. Niektórzy sądzili, że to trochę za wcześnie i o ile Iruka zgadzał się, że nie należało się spieszyć, to tempo rozwoju jego związku z Kakashim było całkiem naturalne. I tak spędzali już ze sobą większość czasu. 

Iruka westchnął i wziął łyk herbaty z kubka stojącego na biurku. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy napój okazał się całkiem zimny. Najwyraźniej odpłynął na dłużej, niż mu się to zdawało. Spojrzał na zegarek: 17:30. Kakashi powinien był skończyć pracę pół godziny temu, co oznaczało, że pewnie zaraz wpadnie na obiad. Iruka wstał, wziął kubek do ręki i udał się do kuchni podgrzać jedzenie.

\---

\- Jak było w pracy? - zapytał Iruka, siadając przy stole, naprzeciwko Kakashiego, który zdążył już pochłonąć jedną trzecią tego, co przygotował mu Iruka. 

\- Dobrze, Tsunade jest świetną szefową, chociaż dużo bardziej wymagającą od Sarutobiego, no i trudniej za nią nadążyć.

Tsunade została wybrana na nowego burmistrza, co właściwie nie było dużym zaskoczeniem. Kobieta była wziętym chirurgiem, poważanym nie tylko w ich mieście, ale również w innych. Pochodziła ze znakomitej rodziny i otrzymała doskonałe, wszechstronne wykształcenie. Oczywiście były głosy, że kobieta nie powinna rządzić (zwłaszcza głośno wypowiadał się na ten temat radny Shimura), na szczęście większość nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Tsunade już w pierwszych dniach na stanowisku pokazała, że jest kompetentna, czym zyskała sobie jeszcze większy szacunek.

\- A jak w szkole?

\- Normalnie, dzieciaki nie potrafią usiedzieć w miejscu, słowo daję, że gdyby to było możliwe, zaczęliby chodzić nie tylko po ścianach ale i po suficie. Byleby tylko nie musieć się uczyć - zaśmiał się Iruka. Kakashi uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

\- A ta inna sytuacja? - zapytał. Iruka westchnął. Bezpośrednio po śmierci Sarutobiego ktoś (Shimura) próbował pozbawić go posady nauczyciela z powodu “niemoralności”. Transfobia niestety nadal miała się dobrze w pewnych warstwach społeczeństwa. Na szczęście Tsunade oraz dyrektor i pracownicy szkoły poparli Irukę i nie został zwolniony.

\- Już się uspokoiło. Miło wiedzieć, że większość ludzi, z którymi spotykam się na co dzień, akceptuje mnie.

\- Spróbowaliby nie - zażartował Kakashi i zrobił groźną minę, rozśmieszając tym Irukę.

\---

Oglądanie filmów w piątek stało się ich małą tradycją. Siadali na kanapie przed telewizorem, Iruka zawinięty w koc z miską popcornu na kolanach, Kakashi tuż obok, obejmując go jednym ramieniem, i włączali film, na który akurat mieli ochotę, lub na jaki trafili przypadkiem. Tym razem była to jakaś amerykańska komedia. Szczerze mówiąc, Iruka nie uważał zbytnio na to, co działo się na ekranie. Zdecydowanie bardziej zajmował go Kakashi, sposób w jaki ruszała się jego szczęka gdy podjadał popcorn, małe zmarszczki pojawiające się wokół oczu, gdy się śmiał… Wszystko to, co sprawiało, że na zewnątrz był równie piękny co wewnątrz.

Kakashi obrócił się, żeby wziąć kolejną garść popcornu z miski i zauważył spojrzenie Iruki. 

\- O czym myślisz?

\- O tym, jakim jestem szczęściarzem - odparł Iruka.

\- Hmm… Serio? - zapytał Kakashi z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Iruka skinął głową. - I jak zamierzasz wykorzystać to szczęście?

Iruka westchnął, zaśmiał się krótko i pocałował Kakashiego.

\- Dokładnie tak.

\- Podoba mi się twój plan, ale nad wykonaniem trzeba trochę popracować - odparł Kakashi, zdejmując miskę z jego kolan i odstawiając ją na pobliski stolik. Następnie przewrócił ich tak, że Iruka pół-leżał oparty na podłokietniku kanapy, a Kakashi zawisł nad nim.

Powoli zbliżył twarz do Iruki i pocałował go głęboko, zaborczo, biorąc w posiadanie każdy skrawek jego ust. Pocałunki Kakashiego były magiczne, sprawiały, że czuł się wyjątkowy, kochany i pożądany, tym samym rozpalając pragnienie w nim samym. Iruka objął ramionami szyję Kakashiego, a nogami oplótł go w pasie. Całowali się tak dobre kilka minut, choć Iruka mógłby przysiąc, że trwało to wieczność, zanim Kakashi odsunął się i uśmiechnął.

\- Może przeniesiemy się z tym gdzie indziej? - zapytał. Iruka skinął głową. Kakashi zgiął jedną nogę w kolanie, a drugą postawił na ziemi. Powoli wstał, podtrzymując Irukę, który nadal był w niego wczepiony. Silnymi dłońmi objął pośladki Iruki, żeby częściowo podtrzymać w ten sposób jego ciężar i zaczął iść w kierunku sypialni.

Kiedy już tam dotarli, ostrożnie wdrapał się na łóżko, kładąc na nim Irukę i ponownie go pocałował. Iruka lekko rozluźnił uścisk i wplótł palce jednej dłoni we włosy Kakashiego. Dłonie jego kochanka wkradły się pod jego koszulkę i błądziły po jego klatce piersiowej. Czując, jak palce Kakashiego zaciskają się na jego sutku, Iruka westchnął.  

Kakashi odsunął się i pociągnął lekko za koszulkę Iruki.

\- Ściągaj to - prawie warknął, a Iruka zaczął pospiesznie zdejmować wszystkie ubrania.

Kakashi w tym czasie sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął z niej prezerwatywę i lubrykant, a potem rozebrał się szybko i ponownie dołączył do Iruki na łóżku. Jednak zamiast wrócić do całowania go, tak jak Iruka się tego spodziewał, Kakashi zsunął się niżej.

\- Kakashi, co ty?... achhh! - Iruka poczuł, jak język Kakashiego prześlizguje się między jego wargami, a potem usta Kakashiego zamknęły się wokół jego łechtaczki. Iruka krzyknął mimowolnie i wygiął się w łuk, a jego palce wplotły się we włosy Kakashiego. 

Usta i język Kakashiego zawsze działały na niego obezwładniająco, i już po chwili Iruka nie był w stanie myśleć logicznie. Jęknął głośno czując jak język Kakashiego wsuwa się w niego raz za razem, podczas gdy jego palce pieściły jego łechtaczkę. Kakashi zachichotał i uniósł się lekko. Jego usta i podbródek lśniły od wilgoci.

\- Mmmm… Iruka, kochanie, nie dochodź jeszcze, proszę… Mam więcej planów na dziś - wymruczał i przesunął się, by pocałować Irukę, który poddał mu się w całości.

Nie przestając całować Iruki, Kakashi obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on był na plecach. Po omacku odszukał pozostawioną na łóżku prezerwatywę i wcisnął ją w dłoń Iruki, który przerwał pocałunek. Uniósł się delikatnie, rozerwał paczuszkę i powoli założył prezerwatywę na członek Kakashiego. Spojrzał na buteleczkę lubrykantu, nadal leżącą na materacu.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że nie będziemy dzisiaj go potrzebować, jesteś taki mokry kochanie… - zamruczał Kakashi. Iruka poczuł, że się rumieni.

\- To twoja wina… - wymamrotał.

\- Och, z chęcią przyjmę ją na siebie - zachichotał Kakashi i jednocześnie położył dłonie na biodrach Iruki.

Kakashi pomógł mu znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję i Iruka zaczął się opuszczać. Położył ręce na klatce piersiowej Kakashiego, żeby mieć lepsze oparcie, uniósł się powoli, zatoczył biodrami kółko i ponownie opadł. Z jego gardła wydobyło się westchnienie. Będąc na górze, Iruka zawsze czuł się tak pełny. Kakashi wzmocnił uścisk na jego biodrach.

Iruka unosił się i opuszczał, a Kakashi wychodził mu naprzeciw. Ich ciała zgrały się idealnie. W pokoju co chwilę rozlegały się jęki ich obu, a powietrze przepełniał zapach seksu. Kakashi stęknął i kiedy Iruka poczuł, jak jego kochanek dochodzi, poruszył się jeszcze parę razy, aż przed oczami rozbłysły mu gwiazdy.

\---

Przytulanie po seksie było drugą ulubioną rzeczą Iruki (pierwszą był seks). Ich ciała wydawały się być dla siebie stworzone, pasowały do siebie jak dwa zazębiające się puzzle. Leżał z głową na ramieniu Kakashiego i błądził swoją dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej. Kakashi złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz? Chciałbym myśleć, że o mnie, ale znam cię lepiej.

Iruka zachichotał i uniósł głowę tak, żeby móc spojrzeć na Kakashiego.

\- Ja zawsze o tobie myślę - powiedział, całując go delikatnie w usta. - Ale masz rację… - zawiesił głos. Kakashi przekrzywił głowę, w ten sposób zachęcając go do kontynuowania. - Zastanawiałem się czy nie adoptować Naruto.

\- To ten dzieciak Namikaze? Ten, który co jakiś czas wpada na ramen? - zapytał Kakashi. Iruka skinął głową. - Czy on nie mieszka teraz z Jiraiyą?

Iruka ponownie skinął głową.

\- Tak, ale to tylko chwilowa sytuacja. Jiraiya pewnie znowu niedługo wyjedzie. Poza tym wiesz, jaki on jest, czytasz te jego książki. Nie jest najlepszym wzorem do naśladowania…

\- Mmm… 

\- Naruto mnie zna, uczyłem go przez jakiś czas i właściwie jest dla mnie trochę jak młodsze rodzeństwo… Ale sam nie wiem…

\- Myślę, że powinieneś go adoptować - stwierdził Kakashi po chwili. Iruka spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony. - Serio, lepszego opiekuna od ciebie nie będzie. Każdy ci to powie. No i masz mnie do pomocy. - Kakashi uśmiechnął się i Iruka poczuł, że odpowiada tym samym.

\---

\- To już ostatnie dokumenty. Proszę złożyć podpis tu i tu. - Urzędniczka z uśmiechem wskazała dwa miejsca na kartce papieru. Iruka podpisał się i oddał kobiecie kartkę oraz długopis. Urzędniczka jeszcze raz sprawdziła wszystko i skinęła głową. - Doskonale, w takim razie to już wszystko. Gratulacje panie Umino. Oficjalnie jest pan prawnym opiekunem Naruto Uzumakiego. 

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Iruka, skinął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. 

Na ławce w korytarzu siedzieli Kakashi i Naruto. Słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi, jednocześnie podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli w jego kierunku.

\- Załatwione? - spytał Kakashi. Iruka skinął głową. Naruto pisnął i rzucił się przytulić swojego nowego opiekuna, niemal ich przewracając. Iruka roześmiał się.

\- Spokojnie, Naruto-kun - powiedział. Dziecko uniosło głowę i spojrzało na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

\- Iruka-nii, czy możemy iść teraz na ramen? - zapytał Naruto, ponownie rozśmieszając Irukę. Oczywiście, pierwszą rzeczą, o której myślał Naruto był ramen.

\- Może najpierw pójdziemy zabrać resztę twoich rzeczy od Jiraiyi-sama, a potem pójdziemy razem na ramen? - zaproponował. Naruto myślał przez chwilę, zanim skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Iruka podszedł do Kakashiego, który obdarzył go uśmiechem.

\- Gratulacje, tatuśku - powiedział. Iruka klepnął go za to w ramię i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy przerwał im krzyk Naruto, który stał już przy drzwiach budynku.

\- Idziecie czy nie, ten teges?!

Iruka roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową. Kakashi wziął go za rękę, splótł palce z jego i obaj ruszyli w stronę Naruto.

\---

Adopcja Naruto znacznie przyspieszyła przeprowadzkę Iruki, bo potrzebowali jednak więcej przestrzeni. Kakashi natomiast stwierdził, że po co Iruka ma wynajmować od kogoś kolejne mieszkanie, skoro dom Kakashiego jest dostatecznie duży. Co było prawdą, bo w mniemaniu Iruki dom Hatake był ogromny. W sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedyś mieszkała tu cała rodzina. 

Po gruntownych porządkach opuszczonych przed latami pokoi powoli zaczęli przenosić do domu rzeczy Iruki i Naruto. Iruka był bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ udało mu się przerobić jedną z mniejszych sypialni na gabinet, gdzie mógł w spokoju sprawdzać prace domowe i sprawdziany, i gdzie mieściły się wszystkie dokumenty, materiały i książki potrzebne mu do pracy.

Naruto wybrał sobie sypialnię z oknem wychodzącym na ogród. Pokój nie był szczególnie duży, ale na tyle przestronny, że bez problemu pomieściły się w nim rzeczy chłopca. Jedno z centralnych miejsc zajęło terrarium z ropuchą.

Iruka nie był zachwycony, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył zwierzątko Naruto. Chłopiec jednak szybko przywiązał się do ropuchy, którą dostał w prezencie od Jiraiyi. Tak więc Gamakichi został kolejnym domownikiem.

\---

Wycieczki szkolne były jedną z ulubionych, a zarazem najbardziej znienawidzonych rzeczy Iruki, jeśli chodzi o jego pracę. Z jednej strony było to połączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym: dzieciaki uczyły się czegoś, a on nie musiał użerać się z bandą, która po prostu nie potrafiła usiedzieć na miejscu dłużej niż 20 minut. Z drugiej strony, wycieczki zazwyczaj oznaczały, że spędzał cały dzień poza domem. 

I tak było właśnie dziś. Autobus miał dowieźć ich pod szkołę o 6 wieczorem, ale oczywiście był jakiś wypadek i jechali dłużej. Było już dobrze po 19, kiedy Iruka dotarł do domu. Otworzył drzwi i zdjął buty w korytarzu, po czym skierował swoje kroki do salonu. 

Kakashi siedział na kanapie w otoczeniu swoich psów i oglądał film. Jedną ręką bezwiednie głaskał mopsa o imieniu Pakkun, który leżał na jego kolanach. Pakkun był najstarszym psem w sforze i ulubieńcem Kakashiego, chociaż ten nie przyznawał się do tego głośno. Iruka odchrząknął rozbawiony. To zwróciło uwagę Kakashiego. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc Irukę. Zdjął mopsa z kolan i wstał.

\- Dobra chłopaki, zbierajcie się - rozkazał. Psy podniosły się, pozeskakiwały z kanapy i foteli, po czym wyszły z pokoju, po drodze tylko witając stojącego w progu Irukę dotknięciami mokrego nosa i okazjonalnym liźnięciem dłoni. Iruka podszedł do Kakashiego, który od razu wplótł mu dłoń we włosy. - Tęskniłem za tobą, kochanie - powiedział, zdejmując gumkę z włosów Iruki i przeczesując je palcami.

\- Bez przesady, to był tylko jeden dzień i większość czasu też spędziłeś w pracy - zaśmiał się Iruka. 

-Mhm… I tak tęskniłem - odparł Kakashi. Założył Iruce za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. Pocałunki Kakashiego zawsze sprawiały, że pod Iruką uginały się kolana i nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym

\- Kakashi-san, czy Iruka-nii już…. FUJ! - dobiegł ich głos Naruto z korytarza. Obaj spojrzeli w stronę drzwi do salonu, gdzie stał chłopiec ze skrzywioną miną. - Czy wy, ten teges, możecie nie całować się w salonie?!

\- Przynajmniej całujemy się we własnym domu, a nie w klasie pełnej ludzi - zaśmiał się Iruka, przypominając Naruto o tym, jak chłopiec kiedyś przez przypadek pocałował Sasuke Uchihę. Słysząc to, Naruto momentalnie zrobił się czerwony. - Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, już wróciłem. Jadłeś dzisiaj coś ciepłego?

Naruto skinął głową.

\- Kakashi-san zrobił Yakisobę. Chciałem ramen, ale powiedział, że nie ma mowy, a poza tym to chyba byś go udusił. - Chłopiec wydął policzki. Iruka uśmiechnął się i cmoknął Kakashiego w policzek. Kakashi świetnie sprawdzał się w roli opiekuna. - Ale no… Chciałem zobaczyć czy wróciłeś, bo mam problem z jednym zadaniem domowym i chciałem żebyś mi pomógł, ten teges…

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Iruka, gestem zachęcając Naruto do powrotu do pokoju. Obrócił się do Kakashiego i pocałował go krótko. - Obiecuję, że później będę miał czas tylko dla ciebie.

\- Och, to dobrze, bo mam pewne plany - odparł Kakashi z uśmiechem. - A teraz leć, bo jeszcze młody znowu zejdzie na dół i zobaczy coś, czego nie powinien.

Iruka roześmiał się, ale ruszył za Naruto.

\---

Sobota była dniem, kiedy najczęściej wybierali się na zakupy. Zwykle zaopatrywali się tylko w jedzenie na kolejny tydzień, ale tym razem Iruka stwierdził, że Naruto potrzebuje nowych ubrań, więc zahaczyli też o sklepy z ciuchami. Iruka przeglądał wieszaki z T-shirtami, gdy poczuł, że Naruto ciągnie go za rękaw.

\- Iruka-nii, a kupisz mi to? - zapytał chłopiec, wskazując na prostą, jeansową sukienkę wiszącą na manekinie. Kilka osób stojących w pobliżu spojrzało na nich dziwnie. Iruka zerknął w dół na Naruto.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz i będziesz się w tym dobrze czuł? - zapytał. Chłopiec skinął głową. - Dobrze, to chodź poszukać rozmiaru na ciebie - dodał Iruka, złapał Naruto za rękę i ruszył w kierunku wieszaków z sukienkami.

Oczywiście na jednej rzeczy się nie skończyło. Gdy już wrócili do domu, Naruto miał dwie nowe sukienki, spódniczkę w kratę, trzy nowe koszulki i parę jeansów. 

Po rozpakowaniu pozostałych zakupów Iruka zajrzał do pokoju Naruto i usiadł na tapczanie, patrząc, jak chłopiec wkłada rzeczy do szafki. Naruto obrócił się do niego rozpromieniony.

\- Dziękuję, Iruka-nii.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Naruto. Ale musimy porozmawiać - zaczął. Naruto przekrzywił głowę i usiadł na tapczanie obok Iruki. - Wiesz, że kiedy się urodziłem, wszyscy myśleli, że jestem dziewczynką. Ale ja nią nie byłem. Moje ciało nie pasowało do tego, kim byłem, więc musiałem je zmienić. Czy to jest coś, co ty też czujesz? - zapytał. Naruto potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, Iruka-nii. Chyba nie. Znaczy, ten teges, ja jestem chłopcem, i czuję się chłopcem… po prostu lubię sukienki… Czy… czy to jest coś nienormalnego? - Naruto spojrzał na Irukę swoimi dużymi niebieskimi oczami. Iruka przytulił chłopca.

\- Ależ nie, Naruto-kun. Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, słońce. Po prostu wolałem się upewnić. I pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz z wszystkim do mnie przyjść, porozmawiać. Okej? 

Naruto skinął głową i przytulił się do Iruki, zanim wstał, żeby schować do szafy resztę rzeczy.

\---

\- Chcę ci zrobić dobrze - wyszeptał Iruka wprost do ucha Kakashiego, pochylając się nad oparciem kanapy. Naruto miał dzisiaj później wrócić ze szkoły i Iruka nie miał zamiaru zmarnować takiej okazji. Poczuł, jak Kakashi spiął się lekko, zanim obrócił się i spojrzał na Irukę.

\- Och tak? - zapytał z błyskiem w oku. Iruka mruknął w odpowiedzi, przygryzając wargę. Kakashi błyskawicznie znalazł się po tej samej strony kanapy co on, złapał go za rękę i pozwolił się zaprowadzić do góry, do ich wspólnej sypialni. Może i byli sami, ale trochę ostrożności nie zaszkodzi. 

Iruka pchnął lekko Kakashiego, tak żeby mężczyzna usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, a sam opadł na kolana pomiędzy jego nogami. Wprawnymi ruchami rozpiął rozporek spodni Kakashiego, złapał za gumkę jego bokserek i pociągnął w dół uwalniając na pół-twardego penisa. Pocałował główkę, zanim wziął ją do ust. Kakashi zamruczał i wsunął palce w jego włosy, szybko pozbywając się z nich gumki.

Iruka ssał i lizał na przemian, starając się sprawić Kakashiemu jak największą przyjemność. Kierował się przy tym reakcjami Kakashiego: stęknięciami, cichymi jękami i zaciskaniem się palców na jego włosach. Sądząc po tym, że Kakashi robił się coraz twardszy, szło mu całkiem nieźle.

\- Mmm.. tak… Iruka… boże… - wydusił z siebie Kakashi gdy Iruka zdołał wziąć go do ust prawie w całości. Iruka zamruczał wokół jego penisa, a dłoń Kakashiego zacisnęła się mocniej na jego włosach.

\- Wróciłem! - dobiegł ich krzyk Naruto z korytarza. Iruka momentalnie wypuścił penisa Kakashiego z ust.

\- O cholera! - zaklął.

\- Iruka-nii? Kakashi-san?

Sądząc po coraz głośniejszych krokach, Naruto zbliżał się do schodów. Kakashi szybko schował swojego penisa do bokserek i zapiął spodnie, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. Wstał, podciągnął do góry Irukę i pocałował go krótko. 

\- Jeszcze do tego wrócimy - wyszeptał i Iruka zadrżał, słysząc obietnicę w jego głosie. Wyszli na korytarz, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Tutaj jesteśmy, Naruto-kun! - zawołał Iruka, schodząc ze schodów. Naruto wyjrzał z kuchni, dokąd zdążył się już udać, i skrzywił się komicznie, widząc ich złączone dłonie i rozpuszczone włosy Iruki.

\- Fuj, znowu robiliście coś obrzydliwego, zboki - stwierdził. Iruka nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\---

\- Iruka-nii, masz chwilę? - zapytał Naruto, zaglądając do gabinetu Iruki. Umino odłożył długopis i obrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Jasne, wejdź, siadaj. - Iruka wskazał na fotel stojący w rogu pokoju. Naruto usiadł na nim i podciągnął nogi do góry. - Co jest?

\- Iruka-nii, skąd… skąd wiedziałeś, że wolisz mężczyzn? - zapytał chłopiec. A-ha, a więc o to chodziło. Iruka westchnął.

\- Po prostu na pewnym etapie zrozumiałem, że nie pociągają mnie dziewczyny. Znaczy, widziałem, że są ładne, ale w ten sam sposób, w jaki ładny może być obraz. Natomiast niektórzy chłopcy sprawiali, że miałem motyle w brzuchu i chciałem być zawsze blisko nich.

\- Ach… - westchnął Naruto.

\- Czemu pytasz? Czy coś się stało? Jest ktoś wyjątkowy?

Naruto potrząsnął głową. Trochę zbyt gwałtownie, żeby Iruce nie wydało się to podejrzane, ale postanowił nie drążyć tego tematu. Kiedy Naruto będzie gotowy, sam mu powie.

\- Tak po prostu pytam, bo ja chyba też wolę chłopców. Znaczy nie wiem, ale chyba… Takie mam wrażenie, ten teges…

\- Jeśli tak jest, to super. Ale, Naruto-kun, nie musisz się spieszyć. Nie musisz już teraz określać, czy wolisz dziewczyny, chłopców, wszystkich, czy nikogo. Masz jeszcze czas, żeby poznać siebie. A kiedy już będziesz pewien, to pamiętaj, że ja zawsze będę cię wspierać.

Naruto skinął głową i wstał. Podszedł do Iruki i przytulił się do niego. Iruka pogładził jego blond włosy.

\- Dziękuję, Iruka-nii. Jesteś najlepszy.

\---

Przez ostatnie kilka dni Naruto i Kakashi byli bardzo tajemniczy. Iruka zaczynał być podejrzliwy, bo jeżeli tych dwoje zaczynało knuć coś razem, to zazwyczaj oznaczało to kłopoty. Ostatnio wybrali się do lasu nazbierać szyszek na dekoracje. Wszystko niby super, ale zabrali ze sobą psy, które nie przepuściły okazji, żeby wytarzać się w błocie. Naturalnie to Iruka musiał potem te psy kąpać. Najgorzej było z Bullem, bo nie dość, że ogromny, to jeszcze wytarzał się nie tylko w błocie, ale też w jakiejś padlinie. Iruka nie mógł go domyć i pozbyć się smrodu przez kilka dni.

Tak więc jego obawy były uzasadnione. Nie mniej jednak, nieważne jakich sztuczek Iruka próbował, Naruto i Kakashi nie puścili pary. W końcu był zmuszony się poddać. Próbował tylko przygotować się mentalnie na każdą ewentualność.

Jednak to, co zastał w domu, wracając jednego dnia z pracy, kompletnie go zaskoczyło. W salonie paliło się przytłumione światło lampy, na stole leżał biały obrus. Kakashi wystawił najlepsze kieliszki i sztućce. Oprócz tego na stole stały butelka białego wina i wazon pełen białych goździków z czerwonymi końcami płatków, które były jego ulubionymi kwiatami.

\- Wróciłem - zawołał niepewnie stojąc w progu salonu. Dobiegły go kroki z kuchni i już po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Kakashi.

\- Witaj, skarbie - powiedział i pocałował go. - Naruto jest u Shikamaru, wróci za kilka godzin. Usiądź przy stole, a ja zaraz podam ci obiad.

Iruka skinął głową w szoku. Dawno już nie widział tak wystrojonego Kakashiego. Właściwie nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek widział tak wystrojonego Kakashiego. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarną koszulę, rozpiętą lekko od góry, i popielaty garnitur. Iruka zaczął się zastanawiać czy przegapił jakąś okazję, ale nie mógł sobie nic przypomnieć

Kakashi po chwili wrócił z dwoma talerzami pełnymi aromatycznego spaghetti. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować - powiedział, stawiając talerz przed Iruką. Odstawił również swoją porcję i nalał im obojgu wina, zanim usiadł naprzeciwko Iruki.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Kakashi potrafił być naprawdę dobrym kucharzem, kiedy mu się chciało. Tym razem czuć było, że chciało mu się bardzo. Kiedy Iruka skończył jeść, spojrzał na Kakashiego. Mężczyzna siedział wyprostowany i patrzył prosto na niego. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Iruki, który odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, zanim Kakashi się odezwał.

\- Iruka, od kiedy jesteśmy razem, uczyniłeś mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie. Jesteś ideałem i czasami nadal czuję, że nie zasługuję na ciebie. Ale staram się być jak najlepszy. I ty pomagasz mi to osiągnąć. I chciałbym, żeby tak było zawsze. - Kakashi zawiesił głos i sięgnął do kieszeni swojej marynarki. - Dlatego zastanawiałem się, czy zechciałbyś może zostać moim mężem. - Kakashi postawił na stole małe pudełeczko i otworzył je.

W środku znajdowała się prosta, delikatna, srebrna obrączka. Przez chwilę Iruka nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Czuł, że oczy zachodzą mu łzami. W końcu sięgnął i wyjął obrączkę z pudełeczka, zakładając ją sobie na palec.

\- Tak, Kakashi, tak - wyszeptał. Kakashi wstał, obszedł stół, złapał Irukę za dłonie i podciągnął do góry. Następnie nachylił się, wplótł palce w jego włosy i pocałował go długo, namiętnie. Iruka nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak w tym momencie.


End file.
